Mafia Wars
by ShaSha12
Summary: I never knew that I would live to see this day happening at 18 I blame my father for wanting more power than he already has. Hopefully this girl can help me see the good in this. Maybe I'll fall in love maybe I wont. But I know this one thing. The Mafia is Power And that's what I will get
1. Chapter 1

Mafia Wars

I woke up to alot of commotion downstairs, looking around in my room I found a girl in my bed. I dont remeber bringing a girl home last night, well in all honesty i never bring a girl home, or at least fucked one before.

I get out of bed and studied the girl, it looks like she has long wavy brown hair, litlle forehead with a small cute nose. Her face was heart shaped with lips that are full and dark pink. I have to say this but she was beutiful. She looks around 5'7 by the way she is spread out on my king size bed.

My father is Carlisle Cullen, he's a mafia Don that has an high ranking of not getting caught up in the activities he does for a living. I'm suppose to inherit it on my twenty-first birthday.

I go into the restroom to check my aperance before I go down stairs to see what's happening. My hair is a mess, I've always been teased about my hair by my two older sibilings Emmett and Jasper. I have reddish blond hair that is always everywhere. It can never calm down unless i go get it cut short. My green eyes are staring back at me in the mirrior once I washed my face with cold water to wake me up more. I brush my teeth and hair before i make it downstairs.

I see four men that I dont recognize in the living room. "Goodmorning father...mother" I greet my parents. For my parents being in their mid forties, they look as if they are in their thirties. They act like they are twenty especialy their relationship, i swear they are always getting it in I can here them from my room sometimes. Maybe a I'll have a relationship like them one day.

"Son!" my father beamed at me "this is Charlie, and his son James and Seth. I asume you already met his daughter Isabella?"

I went over to shake their hands while they are glaring at me. If only they knew what im capable of if someone crossed me. "Hello nice to meet you, and im sorry I didnt quite get to greet Isabella as she was sleep... in my bed."

"Its Bella." a dullcet voice came out.

I turn around and see the beuty that hold such a voice. Her voice is like that sexpot voice, fuuuuck I think i scored a boner just from hearing her voice.

I stare at her, she is quite tall with hella loong legs that go on for miles, they were nice and tan that looked so soft. Lord help me she had a thigh gap. Im sucker for those.

She walked over to her father greeting him with a kiss as she did the same to her brothers. Lord she had an amazing ass. It reminds me of that Kendall Jenner chick.

"Edward is it?" i nod, not able to say anything. "may you help me in the kitchen please, im starving."

I go and follow her in there staring at her ass the whole time, and not having any shame. I guess im asking for an ass whooping from her father and brothers as thy are currently watching me like a hawk.

"Hungry?" she ask in that oh sooo sexy voice, it has me wanting to hear it all the time. "Heeellllooooooo?" she waves her hand in my face. I glance down her shirt and see that she had a decent B cup boobs. Man and her shirt is a deep V- neck. Everything she is wearing is complimenting her frame... especially her cotton hollister shorts, which is hugging her ass.

"Im sorry." I said shaking my head, mostly at myself for being ridiculous in front of her.

My mom made Waffles and fried chicken wings with eggs, I think she makes it better than that resturant 'Roscos Chicken and Waffles.' My stomach started growling and Bella laughed at me shaking her head... my she had a beutiful laugh.

We start eating and she asked me a question that blew my mind away.

"So how did you handle the news about our arranged marriage to merge our two families?"

BOOM! that was my chair hitting the floor once I realized what she said. I stormed off into the living room and my whole persona went haywire

"What the fuck!" i yelled at my dad. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THA IM BEING FORCED INTO MARRIAGE WITH SOMEONE I BARELY KNOW!' My chest is coming up anddown breathing hard as I was so angry I wanted to hit something, or better yet... someone.

"Son! You will not yell at me like that again!" he boomed back with some calmness, "I dont care how angry you are at me, never yell like that. Agree?" he aked

I just flipped him off and went intoour gym and started putting on my gloves so I can let all my anger out.

I already didnt want this life in the first place. I was born into it, with all these drugs and trafficking. Now i have no choice but to marry, im only 18, I want to explore, live a little. Find someone like my parents found each other.

With every thought about it I punched even harder.

Stupid Father.

Isnt this shit illegal?

But everything he does is illegal.

Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkk.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know son, I want you to carry the Cullen name with pride. I know i have raised you to be the man to have power and to keep it as the Mafia Boss. Don't let this arranged marriage stop you from becoming successful in this business." My father has always been a cold man. He likes to show that he has dominance with everyone. Even with my mother, but he more of "I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship so dont step out of line."

"I know father, i won't let you down" i replied

"No no no… you don't let down your men." He said looking pointedly at me, they are your responsibility, lead them in the right direction, as they trust you to do just that."

My father speaks words of truth. Even though i may hate him sometimes he will always be my father, and I will always look up to him.

My father has always been hard on me. No he doesn't beat me or anything, he's more of a 'you need to stay on top of things and I won't let you slack off.' I'm glad that he raised me up like that, I know its going to help me when I'm older and handling things by myself. I would definitely raise my children the way i was raised.

I was always the smartest in my class, which led me to getting bullied. The day i came and told my mom the truth of what's happening, of why I would be so hungry when I came home from school. That was the day i was introduced to the mafia life. I was in the eighth grade already knowing how to shoot without blinking an eye.

When I started high school I skipped my freshmen year two weeks after i started, my parents wanted me to skip my sophomore year but i wanted more time to have a high school life. But i now regret it.

I heard a knock at my door throwing me out of my thoughts. "Come in."

Charlie Swan walked in.

"I see you have a problem with the arrangements."

"No sir." I said politely with confidence.

He grunted, "well I want you to take care of my daughter, she's my pride and joy you hear?" he pointed at me. "I don't want her to be with some of these boys around here who can't protect her. I have a feeling that you will protect her, that is why I had this set up in first place. I thought you deserved the truth, we didn't really set this up for more power." he sheepishly looked away as though he's ashamed of the lie. "I did this to protect her. I asked Carlisle because him and I go way back, and he owed me favor. I don't want he to know this because i know she would hate me if she knew the truth. So can you please keep this away from her." He said it more as a command not a question.

If I had a daughter, I think I would do the same thing. who would I be if I didn't give my soon to be father in law his wish.

"You have trust." I said with straight face, as though this is business. Which it is to me.

He came up to me and pat my back and gave me a sly smile before he left.

I heard another knock it seems like i can never be alone. I answered with an annoyed look.

"Dont ever look at me like that."

Bella. Gosh she's so damn beautiful. I thank the lord if there is any for making this beautiful mouthpiece, because heaven knows thats the only one they made.

"Im sorry i said looking at her lips." they were blood red. I looked her over seeing that she had changed. She had on this tight fitted black crop top that hugged her boobs. Her fitted black skirt that went to her knees hugged every curve that left a little to the imagination, with red high heels. I see why he wanted her safe. But I'm afraid she is not safe around me because i want to do a lot of things to this girl right in front of me.

She ran her finger through her wavy hair long brown hair that stopped right at her hips. "I came to tell you dinner will be ready in ten minutes. I was told to stay up here and get to know you while we wait."

Fuck Me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you give me a second while i change my clothes please?" I asked while I go to my closet to pick pick out a suit and tie.I go with a black suit and white button down with a red tie to match her. Sadly, I'm a gentleman and it would be bad if our first dinner together didn't go well.

I'm very superstitious.

She excuse me while I leave her sitting on my bed to go change in my restroom. I try to freshen up a bit, a little nervous that I might make a fool of myself going out smelling like funk. Now that would be embarrassing.

"You wear glasses?" her big Brown eyes were staring at my desk that was messy from all of the papers that I had been working on for my thesis. College was kind of big in my family,everyone in my family line has graduated from Columbia University. I'm studying Literature and Majoring in Business. It would only seem right to major in that since my line of responsibility that I would inherit in a few years.

"Yes," I said finally looking over to my glasses, and looking over to my contacts box. I hated wearing contacts, but they sometimes come in use when ever I go on missions, and having glasses that keep falling over your nose every two seconds, didn't help with trying to look all tough. "Do you wear them?"

She seemed to be deep in thought before I asked the questions, she shook her head as though trying to forget something.

"No, but I'm pretty sure I'll need them when I get older." she said. I raised my eyebrows as in question to what she was talking about. "My family seems to start getting blind around age fifty, I think its just a blood family thing. Or just God."

She's a little weird I noticed she always seems to look like she is in a cloud.

_Or she could just be hi_

"Are you hi right now?" Why would I ask that? Im am so stupid. "Nevermind, don't answer that." I said quickly.

"It's okay, and i took a hit before I came over, is that alright with you?"

I wanted to say no, but she is just so damn beautiful that everything that she does seems to be just fine by me. She gave me a wide smile showing white straight teeth, and the red Lipstick didn't seem to help it any better, it just made even brighter.

"You smoke?" I said with astonishment. I didn't like girls who smoked, I seen that as a sign of disrespect towards men. Or that was just what I was taught growing up. The day I turned eighteen I was finally able to get into the mens lounge when all of our men in the family go to talk and smoke, while the wifes stay and do whatever they want upstairs with the children, and food.

"Yes, but shhhhh. My family doesn't know," she replied giggling. I didn't like this at all.  
She literally about to make me go all cave man.

"I think I just might."I said to her, glaring. Damn, why was she so hot.

She glared back at me. "Seriously?"

"Yep, I want this to end, NOW." I said. Surprised at my own voice for having control.

A knock came to my door, I hurriedly went to go answer it before she could. "Dinner is ready." My brother Emmett came to say until he seen who was behind me. He gave her a up down look, "who is this beautiful women?" he said making his way through the door while pushing me away.

Emmett is big and buff, who thinks with only one head, and thats not the one that is on the northern part of his body. Only Rosalie can make him think before taking action. I thank my sister-in-law everyday for that.

"I'm Bella, and you are?"

"The finest,and most handsomest of them all." Emmett said taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. She blushed

She. Fucking. Blushed.

I growled, "I think its time for you to go, we'll see you down stairs." I told Emmett while pushing him out the door. I closed the door shut and turned and looked at the beauty in front of me.

"Can we go?" Bella asked, "I'm really hungry." she said with a cute pout. It just brought my anger back, it must be from the hi.

We're all sitting down at my family's dining room table, having Bella sit next to me.

"So, Edward, what school do you go to?" Charlie had asked me. Dinner had just been served, and people started to dig in, no kidding my mom is a great cook at everything she makes. Im truly lucky and spoiled.

I took a napkin to wipe my mouth before I answer.

"What are you majoring in?"

"I'm majored in business, and currently studying Literature." I answered, my father wanted me to study medicine, but that takes too long and I just want to be over and done with school already. But I do feel strongly about literature, finding out the hidden meaning and connections between authors and books is always adventurous.

"How old are you?" One of Bella's brothers asked.

"I'm eighteen," there was surprised looks from the Swans. "I finished high school early.

I feel a hand press into my thigh. I looked over to see who's hand it is and I find Bella's. I give her a 'what the hell look.'

My mom stood up to go and get the dessert ready as everyone else started talking amongst themselves.

"Why didnt you tell me?" she asked

"I didn't know I had to, its not like you asked anyways." I said a little confused that she even cared so much about it.

She shook her hand and excused herself from the table to go to the restroom.

Whats up her butt?

_Hopefully my dick one day._

I stared at her ass as she walked away from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I quickly excused myself from the table to go follow Bella. I found her in our bedroom sitting on the bed taking off her shoes. I went to go sit on the bed next to her resting my hand on her thigh.

"What was that about?" I asked while trying to make eye contact with her.

She ignored me. while turning her head whipping her hair in my face. All I smelled was strawberries, it smelt so good. She got up from the bed and went over to her side of the bed to unzip her blouse from the front. Her backside was to me so all i seen was creamy white looking skin, that looked so soft. Maybe if i should just touch it- NO! I can't just do that. We barely met each other this morning. Making even better reason because I haven't known her for all but less than a day.

I got up from the bed unzipping her skirt to help her out of it. I rested my hands on her shoulders. Man I was right she is so soft.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked while turning her towards me so we can be face to face. She rolled her eyes quickly moving from my grasp. I stood there looking dumbfounded trying to figure out why she is having a tantrum over i don't know what. She was so infuriating.

She went over to my my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, covering her delicious ass. I want to spank it so hard right now if she keeps ignoring me like this. I didnt do anything to her.

She went and lied in the bed, wrapping the cover around her. I hopped on top of her straddling her waist, gripping her face in between both of my hands. She had no other choice but to look me in the face.

"What is your problem Isabella?" she looked down not meeting my eyes, "tell me right now, or so help me God Isabella i will-"

She got this fire in her eyes like she was about to explode any didn't have a right to explode, she wasn't the one who was getting ignored.

"You will what!" she fucking yelled at me. I wasn't taking any shit from my own brothers, what makes her think that she will think I will take this kind of behaviour from her. I got up and pulled the covers off of her yanking her up. She will not disrespect me in my own room, especially when i didn't do anything wrong. I walked her out, or more like yanked her out

of my room and took her into the guest room.

"Until you can answer me without a disrespectful tone, you can talk to me. Until then you are not to leave this room." I walked to the door and opened it and turn around, "and I will know." I slammed the door after me. God I wanted to spank her, then fucked her so rough that she will never disrespect me like that ever again. If she ever did that in front of my men, or my father, she better know what's coming for her.

I woke up in a good mood, ready for the day ahead. I put on gym shorts and my nike trainers to go workout with Emmett and Jasper this morning. A little brother bonding time won't hurt nobody.

"What should I do with her?" I asked my brother as I was benching. "She doesn't listen at all, and I think that will be a problem."

Emmett was spotting me as Jasper was doing lunges holding out the weight in front of him.

"Maybe you should just fuck her and get it over with." Emmett. I dont even know why I asked.

Lord help him. All he thinks about is food, sex, and working out.

"Don't listen to him, Edward. Just take her out on a nice date or something. All girls love that."

Jasper is the calmest of our brothers. He always knew what to do, and was very mellow. He gets it from our Grandfather on our Dad's side. He's the one who mostly look like father, he had the honey blond wavy hair that was at his shoulders that he mostly kept up in a bun.

"What if she doesn't like that though?" I mean not all girls like that flowers, chocolate and having date nights all the time.

"You never know Edward, you can't just have sex with her, I mean you only just met her. Just start with being her friend or something." Jasper gave advice.

Maybe I'll do just that, "but what if i never get out of that friend zone?"

Emmett commented saying that I was overthinking it, and i was being a little bit over dramatic.

I gave him a glare as he just laughed while bicycling.

I got a great idea, that just popped into my head. I finished working out with my brothers and made my way to my bedroom to shower.

I went to go check on Bella, and found her in nothing but underwear.

"Ahhhhhh, I'm just going to get you breakfast." I hurried up and got out there before my dick gets even harder. Her breast were perky, with nice looking pink nipples that looked to be hard, probably due to the air conditioning because of the heat from this California weather.


	5. Authors Note to Readers

A/N

So guys, I'm really sorry for leaving you guys for quite some time. I've been thinking too much about this story and trying to find more and more ideas so I can upload three chapters at a time. I wont disappoint you the next time I update

Love you all

P.S. I'm not good at these author notes but thanks to all the reviews weather good or bad. They help me to push harder into becoming a better writer.

Smootches


End file.
